The Perfect Pose
by Sisco
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka is asked by his coworkers to take the 'perfect pose' of his lover, Kakashi for their Ninja Yearbook. Especially, since the copy ninja is so well known to avoid the camera. They get more than what they asked for.


The Perfect Pose

By: Sisco

To: ZheM

Warning: This fic is RAW! That means, there was no beta harmed after the making of this drabble/oneshot. That is all! XD

Disclaimers: This fic is purely fan made. In no way associated with the company or artists who made this wonderful show! X3

XxX

The tree was a good spot. Unless you didn't count the old creaking branches and the birds trying to peck your eyes out for getting too close to their nests.

Iruka rubbed at a small wound on his temple thanks to an accidental run in with a robin and its beak. Damn thing was evil incarnate. After he had finally gotten out of range of the bird and its nest, which it had insisted that he was raiding for the eggs, he settled in a heavily camouflaged area and pushed some leaves aside to get a better view of his target. Unfortunately, the objective hadn't arrived yet.

He decided to contemplate on why everyone at the academy insisted that he be the one to take pictures of the notorious copy ninja; just because he wouldn't pose properly for the Ninja Yearbook. Their excuse had been that Iruka was an expert at catching poses of people with his camera. What they didn't know was that all those people were consisted of his students doing amusing things. A professional would be much better suited for this than he would.

Fortunately though, he had a very reliable source, namely Genma, to tell him where he would have the most luck finding Kakashi. Apparently, it was here at the river that was running from behind the forest near the memorial grounds. He realized it was quite common to find Kakashi at the cenotaph in the early mornings talking to one of the names amongst the hundred there. But no one knew what he did after that exactly. Taking a swim wasn't one of the activities Iruka would have chosen.

There was a rustle in the bushes, which quickly alerted the chuunin and was already setting his camera. What he wasn't expecting to see was the jounin stripping himself completely nude, dropping his clothes in a line as he approached the water.

Iruka swallowed thickly and mentally cursed when it sounded a bit too loud to his own ears. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment before peeking one open to see that Kakashi had perched himself upon one of the flat rocks under the water, using it as a stool. Iruka practically drowned himself in drool as he watched the water rush over the jounin's groin, concealing it rightly from view and the way the sun glimmered off his moistened skin and silvery locks. If that wasn't the most perfect pose, Iruka didn't know what was. He definitely knew it would be the sexiest pinup anyone in Konoha had ever seen. He turned the flash off of his camera and then started clicking the button a little too excitedly. He ignored the warm wetness that was oozing down his upper lip from both nostrils.

The next day, there was a whole bunch of commotion in the mission room. The whole fleet of jounin, ANBU, and chuunin were crowded around the poster board, muttering animatedly about the picture that a certain scarred nose, chuunin had put up. "He took one hell of a picture," a jounin whistled. "I wonder if he has copies," an ANBU lectured. The group around him started laughing in amusement.

Iruka leaned idly against his desk, listening to the conversations and grinning wickedly to himself when he heard someone ask if he had copies. Oh, he definitely did. But he'd be keeping all them to himself. There was one he particularly liked; where Kakashi had turned to his side slightly, revealing his backside for the whole world to see. Nice round globes that he could only picture himself touching and squeezing with his hands. The very idea practically gave him another nosebleed.

The muttering quickly died down when the being of their new wettest dreams walked into the room and gave them a curious glance. They parted like water for Moses and fidgeted uncomfortably, as if about ready to run for their lives.

Kakashi snorted at the picture and read the name at the corner. 'Photo provided by, Umino Iruka.' He peered over his shoulder at the younger man, who was watching him in return. Kakashi knew the other was waiting for some sort of reaction. Well, he shouldn't disappoint him then. "I see you got my good side. Have any copies?" It was quite obvious to everyone that the jounin didn't have any shame in his body.

The room suddenly felt relaxed and relieved and slowly started to leak out of the room. Some of them patted the silver haired ninja on the back in good humor while others winked and complimented his body. None of this fazed him though as he leisurely made his way toward the chuunin and stopped at arms length. He waited until everyone had completely left the premises before lowering his mask and smiling. "Well, my little dolphin. Do 'you' have copies," he asked again, but more teasingly.

Iruka grinned broadly before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. He was pleased when the other returned the kiss, because that meant Kakashi wasn't angry and Iruka was capable of getting his way. "Everyone was so mean, Kashi," Iruka pouted playfully and then he started giggling, unable to hold his façade up any longer. "Do you think they'll put that in the yearbook?"

"I hope not," Kakashi murmured. "To tell you the truth, Iruka, my body was supposed to be for your eyes only…" He gasped as his lover pulled away abruptly to scramble toward the poster board and tore the picture off the thumbtack.

"Hai, you're absolutely right, Kakashi." He honestly sounded guilty and looking at the photo he just took down was enough verification.

Kakashi smiled thoughtfully as he hugged the other tightly and nuzzled his hair. "I'll be more than happy to pose for 'you' though, Iruka-baby. And in a much more appropriate attire" He chuckled with amusement when he felt every muscle in the chuunin's body prickle with enthusiasm and was immediately reward with butterfly kisses all over his face.

"You're the best, 'Kashi." Iruka grinned brilliantly and started for the camera on his desk. He turned to face his lover, but had an unsettled expression. "Mah…Kakashi, pull your mask up. I don't want anyone to see your face but me."

The copy ninja laughed as he did what he was told. "Better, Iruka-baby?"

"Much," Iruka beamed and started another round of photo shoots. It went all like this through the day; at both their apartments (after sex each time) and then one in the woods at night where the moon shimmered off his headband. They were perfect photos and Iruka was certain the yearbook staff would be very satisfied with the pictures. At least for once, they'd have one of him where he wasn't facing away from the camera or hiding his face behind a book. They were perfect poses if Iruka did say so himself.

The End


End file.
